The UC Twin's Curse
''The UC Twin's Curse ''is an Indie Horror game and a Fan Made FNAF Game. It takes place in December 2018. Like the FNAF Games, it is a Point and Click Horror Survival game in which the player must survive the night in, unlike the other games, a Spy Facility avoiding the Glitched Security Bot. There is only 2 entities that can kill you, the other 5 are Ghosts/Halusinations. The player sits in a tower whit 4 Sections, all divided into different Glass Coulors, Green is for the Cameras, Blue is for Mainentance Panel and red is for the Telephone. The other section is the door to the watch tower. The player can, if Security Bot is on the Staircase to the tower, put himself/herself under Lockdown, this however, cant be done long because the air conditioning wont be working properly. It was released on GameJolt on the 15th August 2017. Summary Hello. You are now an official member of TSF Secret Agent Facility. Your job is to take the absent scene from 11PM - 6AM. Check cameras, reboot systems and make sure the "Generator" Dose NOT Go offline. You, as the player, needs to check the facility's cameras to make sure no one breaks in. However, the Security Bot is a threat. As its attacking every living form it sees. You shall put yourself under lockdown if it gets close. And awnser any calls on the phone. Nights Night 1 The first night is no enemies online. Make sure to get to know everything. At 4AM you get a call from 5 Agents out on duty. They are in trouble and you can hear them die at the end of the call. Night 2 The Security Bot is now Online! And the other agents say they've seen strange sillouethes and "Phantoms". Enemies + Phantom Killing Enemies Security Bot Security Bot starts at CAM01 and moves her way to the office and can be seen on every camera. She will then go up the staircase to the watchtower. It's recommended to close the tower for lockdown until she moves away. Her first jumpscare is her flying against the player's head like Foxy and The Puppet from FNAF2. Her Second and fourth is like Freddy from FNAF1 but on different sides. Her third is where she turns the player around on the chair and shakes them around. [Not.found|[Error: [File:SummonerNot.found]]] This is the second entity that can kill you. It only appears on night 14 and it needs to attack you for the story to progress Phantoms Phantom Ellie And Phantom Harry Phantom Ellie and Phantom Harry will appear walking up the staircase outside the tower. Then they will make their way around the tower you are inside. Make sure to not have either of them in sight for more than 5 Seconds, or else they will jump you and turn off devices (Ellie: Cameras, Harry: Phone) Phantom Chef Phantom Chef will at a random time show up standing behind the camera monitor. You have 0.5 Seconds to raise the camera monitor before he jumps you. Then you need to have the monitor up for 15 Seconds or else he jumps you when you lower it, turning the Audio Devices off. Phantom Stumpy Phantom Stumpy will appear in CAM05, The "Generator" room. Where you can see him holding his hand on the OFF button on the "Generator". If watch CAM05 when he is there for 10 Seconds straight, he will press the button and jump you. Then you have 5 Seconds on you to turn it back on or else the "Generator" Will detonate and kill the player. Phantom Doc Phantom Doc will appear in a random CAM, the most relevant being CAM08, CAM09 and CAM01, compleatly blocking it's weiw, the player needs to change CAM emeadeatly or else, well you can guess what happens.Category:Games